Out Of The Rain
by BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fic en anglais de IVEFOUNDMYGOLDFISH (MELONPANPARADE). C'était un mauvais jour – froid, humide et venteux. Heureusement, Mycroft n'était jamais loin. "Mycroft Holmes. Je ne pense pas avoir été un jour aussi heureux d'être sous votre surveillance." "Qui a dit que vous étiez sous surveillance ? Peut-être que j'étais de passage par ici." *Mystrade*


_Et voilà, je fais une entrée fracassante dans un autre fandom (encore! hé oui je suis déjà sur trois différents...) avec ce couple qui est, il faut le dire, vraiment sympathique. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et toutes !_

* * *

La pluie battante s'abattait à un rythme régulier sur le parapluie de Greg, et il se demanda pourquoi il vivait toujours dans cette ville. C'était un mauvais jour – froid, humide et venteux. Le parapluie pliant ne protégeait pas vraiment le reste de son corps son pantalon était trempé jusqu'aux genoux, gouttant dans ses chaussettes et quand le matériau ne put plus rien absorber, il sentit ses pieds faire un bruit désagréable de succion.

De tous les jours où Sherlock aurait pu exercer son bon sens, ça avait dû être aujourd'hui. Même si ça devait plutôt être du fait de John.

Malheureusement, ça impliquait de résoudre une affaire qui avait pris une heure à son équipe alors que Sherlock aurait pu leur indiquer les bonnes preuves en 5 minutes. Sally avait emmené la voiture de police directement à St Bart pour un examen approfondis des preuves, quelques jeunes policiers nettoyaient la scène de crime, ce qui laissait Greg seul pour retourner au Yard pour commencer la paperasse sur cette affaire.

Si ça avait été une journée normale, il aurait saisi avec plaisir l'opportunité de passer du temps à l'extérieur, histoire de prendre une pause loin de son bureau et de ses responsabilités, mais aujourd'hui était loin d'être un jour normal. Ce qui devait être une coupure de 15 minutes de marche était plutôt devenu une séance de 15 minutes de nage, vu que les routes étaient noyées sous la pluie.

Avec un faible soupir, Greg se força à faire encore quelques pas – grimaçant à chaque succion de ses pieds – se tenant aussi loin que possible de la chaussée pour éviter les éclaboussures causées par les voitures.

Il était presque convaincu que tout n'allait pas si mal lorsque qu'un fort coup de vent souffla dans sa direction, retournant son mince parapluie à l'envers jusqu'au point où il devint irréparable et complètement inutile.

« Oh, putain de merde. » marmonna-t-il courant jusqu'à l'endroit couvert le plus proche. Son parapluie ruiné en rejoignit d'autres dans la poubelle.

Alors qu'il se demandait s'il valait mieux attendre que ça se calme ou s'il allait se risquer sous la pluie jusqu'au commissariat, une voiture noire apparu devant lui, avançant suffisamment lentement pour ne pas l'éclabousser. La fenêtre se baissa à moitié pour dévoiler un visage familier sur le siège arrière le plus éloigné.

Le visage de Greg se fendit d'un large sourire. Après être entré dans la voiture et avoir fermé la fenêtre, il retira son Mac (Ndt : Pour les buses en mode comme moi, un Mac c'est un manteau… Google Image est votre ami, hein.), déterminé à ne pas ruiner l'intérieur coûteux plus que nécessaire.

Une fois installé, il tourna son visage vers son sauveur. « Mycroft Holmes. Je ne pense pas avoir été un jour aussi heureux d'être sous votre surveillance. »

« Qui a dit que vous étiez sous surveillance ? Peut-être que j'étais de passage par ici. »

« Et peut-être qu'aujourd'hui est un jour ensoleillé. » contra Greg, leurs deux affirmations s'assortissant dans leur illogisme.

Les coins de la bouche de Mycroft remontèrent sous l'effet de l'amusement. « Peut-être en effet. Je m'excuse, Inspecteur Lestrade, je serai bien venu ici plus tôt, mais j'ai pensé que vous apprécieriez ceci. » Il attrapa la tasse en papier fumante dans l'un des portes-verres de la voiture et la tendit à Greg.

« Tu me sauves la vie, tu sais ça ? » Greg serra la tasse entre ses mains avec reconnaissance, laissant la chaleur pénétrer ses doigts gelés et l'arôme exciter ses sens. La première gorgée lui fit fermer les yeux et soupirer de plaisir. « Bordel, Mycroft. C'est quelque chose, ça. »

« Je suppose que ça valait l'attente ? »

Greg pensa à des chaussettes mouillées et à des parapluies retournés, puis, à de mystérieuses voitures noires avec des tasses de café fumantes rangées dans des portes-verres. Gardant les yeux fermés, il sourit avec bonheur. « Définitivement. »

Juste au moment où il finissait le liquide et replaçait la tasse dans le porte-verre, l'interphone grésilla. « Monsieur, il y a du trafic devant. »

« Bien sûr qu'il y en a, » murmura Mycroft. « Qu'est-ce que vous suggérez George ? »

« Ce sera plus rapide pour l'inspecteur de marcher à partir d'ici. »

« Je peux marcher, ce n'est pas loin. » Mycroft commença à protester mais Greg fut prompt à l'arrêter. « Si ça continue, vous serez coincés dans les embouteillages avant d'avoir pu faire demi-tour. »

« Un instant, je vous prie George. » Il éteignit l'interphone et prit son parapluie posé contre la portière. « Alors j'insiste pour que vous preniez mon parapluie avec vous. »

« Je ne peux pas prendre ça ! C'est ta plus précieuse possession, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mycroft renifla. « Pas vraiment. »

« Mais je ne t'ai jamais vu sans. »

« C'est une nécessité pour qui vit à Londres. »

« Oi, j'ai un grand parapluie ! » dit Greg, sur la défensive.

« Qui est actuellement dans votre bureau ou votre appartement, je n'en doute pas, où il ne sera d'aucune utilité pour vous protéger durant le trajet qu'il reste jusqu'au Yard. » Mycroft ralluma un moment l'interphone, sa décision prise. « George, garez-vous s'il-vous-plaît. »

« Bien… »

La voiture s'arrêta et Mycroft insista encore. « Vous pourrez me le rendre demain quand le temps se sera éclairci. »

« Demain ? »

« Oui – dîner à 7 heures. »

Une fois qu'il eut compris, Greg pouffa. « Mycroft, avez-vous orchestré cette rencontre juste pour proposer un rendez-vous à un vieux flic ? »

« Je peux vous assurer que mes devoirs envers la Reine et le pays n'incluent pas le contrôle de la météo. » dit Mycroft sèchement.

Le fait que Mycroft n'avait pas vraiment répondu à sa question n'échappa pas à Greg. Néanmoins, la réflexion était suffisante pour lui. « C'est dommage. Je ne pense pas avoir besoin de te dire que je préfèrerai vraiment un ciel clair demain soir pour notre premier rendez-vous ? »

« Inspecteur. »

« Et j'ose espérer que je ne vais pas avoir besoin de te dire que nous devrions passer aux prénoms si nous devons dîner ensemble ? »

« Gregory ? »

« Hm, pas tout à fait mais c'est mieux. » Décidant qu'il aurait tout le temps de taquiner Mycroft le lendemain, il mit sa main sur la sienne et la serra gentiment. « Merci beaucoup Mycroft, de m'avoir récupéré, ramené un délicieux café et prêté ton parapluie. » Et parce qu'il ne put pas résister, il ajouta. « Est-ce que Sherlock sait à quel point tu es attentionné ? »

Mycroft grogna. « Je dois insister pour qu'aucune mention de mon frère ne soit faite à notre dîner de demain. Maintenant vas-y. D'après mon expérience personnelle, la paperasse se fait rarement d'elle-même. »

Remettant rapidement son Mac, il céda. « D'accord, d'accord. » Tout en fermant la portière, il ouvrit le parapluie de Mycroft qui le protégea immédiatement de la pluie battante.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas une si mauvaise journée après tout.

* * *

 _Alors, c'était comment ? N'hésitez pas à m'indiquer des erreurs, à me proposer des textes à traduire ou à me faire passer des messages pour l'auteur ! Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
